


Princess By Dawn

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Feminisation, Fisting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Smut, bottom!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: After a week of denial, Diego wants to see how much he can make Klaus fall apart.





	Princess By Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holy_smokes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_smokes/gifts).



> I fully blame the Kliego discord for this. I was fully intending to finish one of my wip and then this happened. Oops
> 
> Anyway I blame/thank them all for this

Klaus looked beautiful like this. Of course to Diego he always looked beautiful, but like this...

Klaus was laid out over their bed, completely naked with his legs spread wide. His curls hung down to his shoulders, partially covering the purple collar around his throat. His make up was varying shades of purple, nail polish, lipstick, eyeshadow, all of which had been applied impeccably by him before Diego had stripped him naked. Violet rope coiled around Klaus’ chest, keeping his arms in place against him. Diego trailed his fingertips over his belly, below the ropes, smiling at the softness that he found there now. He looked so much better now he was sober and Diego never stopped telling him how proud he was for it.

“You ready baby?” Diego hummed, his fingertips trailing lower, along the trail of hairs that lead from his belly button towards his crotch. “You’ve been such a good girl for me.” He hummed, caressing the purple plastic that encased Klaus’ dick before playing with the small padlock. Diego had locked the cage on him a week ago and hadn’t took it off the whole time. He’d fucked him, had Klaus suck him off, but Klaus hadn’t gotten off at all. He’d not even begged for it, another thing to be proud for.

Diego reached up, removing the key from around his neck, sliding it into the lock and twisting it to unlock it. He slipped the padlock out, carefully removing the cage and setting it on the sheets beside him. “Look at your pretty little clit, already swelling up for me.” It was true, Klaus’ cock was twitching to life as soon as the cage was off. “So pretty.” Diego licked his lips, resisting the urge to touch it as he reached for the lube. As much as he wanted to touch or taste his cock tonight was all about making his lover cum without his dick being touched.

Klaus let out a soft whine as he watched Diego slick his fingers up, sounding so desperate it was adorable. “Don’t worry princess, they’ll soon be in your pussy. Not long now.” Klaus nodded, his eyes locked on Diego’s fingers as he made a show of coating them with lube until they were practically dripping. It was way more than necessary, and he’d probably need to open one of the other bottles of lube next time, but he didn’t care. “Ready for me baby?”

“Yes daddy...” He whined, squirming and parting his legs wider for him, something Diego didn’t think was possible. Klaus’ thighs were so beautiful, so creamy and just made for marking. He could see a few faded marks, from where he’d held him down the night before, fucking him so hard he cried.

With his clean hand he parted Klaus’ cheeks, gasping at the sight of his twitching pucker. It was beautiful, something he couldn’t get enough of no matter how many times he touched it. Diego licked his lips, circling a fingertip along the rim. “Your pussy looks delicious baby.” Klaus whimpered, sounding so needy as he pressed his middle finger into him slowly. Diego knew full well he could take two, but where was the fun in that? It only took him a few moments for the digit to sink fully into him, the rest of the wet digits tucked between his cheeks. 

“Please daddy, I can take more...” Diego so loved hearing his brother beg beneath him. It was like the sweetest music to him and he felt his cock ache with need in his leather pants. Not yet, soon.

“You’ll take what I can give you princess.” He wiggled his finger, the tip catching the bundle of nerves deep inside him. It was an odd quirk of his abilities, that he could find the spot that would make his lovers cry out in pleasure with his fingers. He could probably get him off just with one finger if he tried, but that wasn’t the goal tonight. Instead he dragged his finger out until just the tip remained, tucking his ring finger alongside it. Klaus let out such beautiful groan as he eased both fingers into him. Diego loved how deliciously vocal Klaus was, adored every sound of pleasure that he managed to draw out of him. 

Diego marvelled at the sight of his fingers as he slid them in and out of him slowly. “You have the prettiest pussy princess. Always so wet and tight for me.” He twisted his fingers, eliciting a groan from Klaus as he started to spread them. “You’re just begging to be filled aren’t you?”

“Yes daddy.” Klaus gasped, his hole twitching around the invading fingers. “I need you inside me all the time, please.” Fuck, he was amazing, knowing just the words to say to get him going.

This whole thing, the feminisation, the daddy kink, they weren’t things Diego had even considered before being with Klaus. Klaus had opened his eyes to a whole new world of fetishes, kinks and toys that Diego never even known about. They tried a lot of stuff over their time together. Some were things that they had loved instantly, others had taken a few tries to get right and a few were things that didn’t work at all for one, or both, of them. This was one of those that they both firmly loved.

Diego hummed softly as he added his index finger to Klaus’ hole once he was satisfied he was ready for it. “Such a good girl, taking my fingers so well. You’re my sweet little slut aren’t you?”

“Yes daddy, such a slut for you.” Klaus groaned out the words in a breathy whisper, his ass rocking back against his fingers. “My pussy is all yours.”

“Mmm...” Diego purred, knowing just how true that was. No one else had been inside Klaus since they made things right and that sent a thrill through him. “Yeah it is princess, all for me.” He curled his fingers, hearing Klaus gasp as he teased his spot again, the pads of his fingers brushing against it. “You gonna fall apart for me baby? Squirt all over yourself?” Klaus groaned with a nod as Diego shifted his fingers, thrusting them in and out steadily.

“Daddy...” Klaus whined, his hips thrusting up from the sheets. Diego couldn’t help but stare at Klaus’ cock, at the way it twitched and leaked against his stomach. 

“That’s it baby girl, cum for for me.” Diego’s fingers jabbed at his spot when he thrust them back into him and Klaus cried out, his hole quivering around his fingers. Diego grinned as he watched Klaus cum for the first time tonight, shooting over his belly. “Mmm such a good girl princess,you know I love to make you squirt.” Diego smirked, keeping his fingers still as Klaus rode out his orgasm, loving the sight of him panting from the exertion of it.

Only when he was sure he’d rode it out did he slowly move his fingers again. “Are you ok baby? Think you can handle more?” Klaus nodded, making a soft affirmative sound. “Use your words princess. I need to hear it baby.”

“Please daddy, I want you to get me off again.” Klaus voice was breathy and he was smiling brightly as they made eye contact. “I’m so green.” He added, without needing to be asked.

“Good girl.” Diego licked his lips, grabbing the lube again as he spread his fingers. ”Mmm I’m gonna spread you nice and wide baby, have you gaping open for me.” Klaus whined, eyes wide as Diego drizzled some more lube across the rest of the hand that was inside his lover. “Now take a deep breath and relax for me.”

Klaus nodded, his eyes lidding as he inhaled, holding it for a few moments before letting out the breath. “I’m ready daddy, please.” His voice sounded even more needy now, a few errant curls falling over his face. Diego was forever glad that he’d decided to grow his hairs out out, the curls really suited him. Plus he loved the way they felt as he pulled them.

Diego pushed the thought to one side, looking down at Klaus’ hole. He thought it looked amazing, all stretched out around his fingers. “Mmm you look ready baby.” Diego drew his fingers back until just the tips remained inside him and he tucked his thumb and pinky finger against his palm. He could hear Klaus take another breath before he pushed his lube slick hand into him, his other hand holding onto his thigh. “Oh yeah baby. You should see yourself. You’re taking my hand so well like always.”

Klaus groaned and Diego could see him nod, gasping at the hand that was now filling him even more. ”Daddy...” Somehow he managed to sound even more desperate than he did before and Diego couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of him.

Diego wondered often how he had got so lucky to get this beautiful creature laid out before him like this. Klaus was everything, beautiful, smart, witty, the whole package. And he loved him, fiercely, with a passion he’d never felt for any of his past lovers. It was probably a sappy thing to thing about, definitely was while he had a hand up his ass, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

He chuckled to himself at the thought, gazing down to admire how his hole was stretched around his wrist. It was hard to find the words to describe how it felt to be inside him like this, but it was addictive, like everything about Klaus. “What’s so funny daddy?” His voice sounded a little wrecked and Diego smiled, flexing his fingers in his velvety heat. 

“Just thinking about how much I love you princess. And how ridiculous it is to think of it while I’m inside you like this.” Diego smiled as he slowly rotated his wrist, stroking his thigh with his free hand.

“I love you too Diego.” Klaus smiled and their eyes met as he said the words. Diego could see how much he meant them and it made him want to lean down and kiss him. ”Now make cum again daddy.” He licked his lips, his expression changed back to how desperate and needy he was. 

Diego grinned, keeping his hand wrist deep inside him as he spoke. “Ok princess.” Whenever he fisted Klaus this was what he did, keeping his hand in place, moving his fingers and circling his wrist. His wiggling fingers drew moans from Klaus, as they caught his spot. ”You look so sexy.” Diego hummed, looking from his stretched hole, over his hard cock to his belly. It bulged slightly from his hand, looking obscene. “Your pussy is made for this baby, made to be filled and stuffed full.” A thought flitted across his mind, of Klaus taking both of his fists. It was something he’d have to discuss with him, though knowing Klaus like he did he was sure he’d enthusiastically want it.

“Fuck daddy...” Klaus gasped, his hips jerking as he came for a second time. It was less intense than the first one, but he still looked so pretty.

Diego smiled down at him, as he eased his fingers out of him slowly. “So good baby, you make me so proud.” Klaus was smiling up at him, panting for breath. “Do you need anything princess?”

Klaus nodded and Diego reached up, brushing a few of his errant curls with his clean hand. “Drink daddy.” Diego smiled, grabbing the bottle of soda from the bedside table. He unscrewed the lid, slipping a straw in and holding it to Klaus’ lips, watching him drink. It was easier to do it like this, rather than him holding to bottle for Klaus and getting it everywhere, which had happened the first few tries. When Klaus pulled back he returned the soda to the bedside table, switching the straw for the lid. “Thank you daddy.”

“It’s ok baby.” Diego smiled, stroking his hair again. “What’s your colour baby?”

“Green. I can take it daddy.” He smiled up at him, leaning into his touch and Diego nodded. He gave his lover a quick kiss, before shifting away from him. Diego got off the bed and quickly undid his flies, pushing his leather pants down and kicking them aside.

“Gonna fuck your sloppy cunt so hard princess.” He growled the words, grabbing the lube again. This time he didn’t use much, knowing he was open wide and ready for him already. “Maybe this’ll be the time I finally knock you up baby.” Klaus let out a breathless sigh, which quickly became a moan as Diego got between his legs and thrust into him. “Fuck yeah, you’re so stretched open I can just slide right into you. Your cunt is so gaping I can barely feel it.” 

Klaus let out this pretty little whine at his words and Diego held onto his thighs, starting to fuck him. Sometimes Diego would go slow and steady, drawing it out until Klaus was gasping and begging under him. Now, though, Diego was just thrusting into him with wild abandon, slamming into him mercilessly. He knew he could take it, especially after being stretched so wide.

“You’d look so pretty baby, you’d be glowing when I finally put a baby in you.” Diego groaned out the words between harsh thrusts, holding him tight. “You’d look so sexy, belly all big and round and beautiful.” Diego groaned at the image that his words for conjuring. It was an impossibility of course, but it had become part of this whole thing. The words had slipped from his lips one time and Klaus had been so into it that it become part of this. “Fuck Klaus...”

Klaus whined and Diego bent over him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as he snapped his hips against his plush ass. The kiss was sloppy and wet, a clash of parted lips and soft, wet tongues. It was like they were starving for one another and, in a way, they were. It felt that they were making up for lost time, all the years they could have been doing this instead of being fucking idiots. 

Klaus arched up off the bed and Diego pulled back, smirking as he looked at him. “Mmm three times huh baby? So proud of you.” His thrusts became harder as he felt his hole flutter and twitch against him. “Mmm gonna fill you up princess, you’re gonna be dripping for days.” 

He held onto him tighter, growling as he came deep inside his brother, his lover, his whole world. It was intense, as it always was with Klaus, and it made his whole body ache with desire. “Fuck Klaus...” He sighed happily, feeling floaty from it as he slipped out of Klaus hole, smiling at the sight of his cum dripping from it.

“Mmm...” Klaus mumbled, looking breathless and worn out and yet still incredibly beautiful. Diego grabbed one of his knives, sliding it through the ropes that restrained him to remove them. He could have undone the knots sure, but this was much easier. He tossed the knife into the wall when it was done and then he laid down beside him, stroking his fingers over his sticky belly. “You were amazing, as always babe.” Klaus grinned, kissing his cheek as Diego snuggled up against him.

“So were you baby. You’re so beautiful.” He hummed, running his fingers in circles across his belly and the smears of cum he found there. “I love you.”

“I love you too Diego.” Klaus grasped his wrist, bringing it to his lips to lick the salty fluid off his skin before kissing him again. Diego knew he’d never be more content than when he was here, wrapped up in Klaus’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are amazing and loved!


End file.
